I saw them
by ReadWriteRead
Summary: The king and queen learns something new the day their daughter returns. Short and fluffy


I rented the movie last night. I loved it, and watched it again this morning. This popped into my head when I was done watching it for the second time.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since the return of the lost princess, hours since the hug that lasted longer then any hug Rapunzel could ever remember receiving in the eighteen years she had lived with Gothel.<p>

The king and queen had asked how, and why, then how again. It was Eugene that started the story of how he found the tower and climbed it to safety, then it was her, telling what she had done after hitting him with the frying pan.

They took turns, telling the story of how they had left the tower and her first trip out into the world. It did not take long before the great dinning room was filled with palace guards, maids, butlers and the rest of the palace servants. Even the gardeners had come inside, no one caring that they were dragging mud all over the floor.

There were even whispers in the corners of the room about people from the town trying to get into the palace, just to get a look at their lost princess.

During the story Rapunzel and Eugene had moved closer to one another, their chairs moving a inch every few seconds. And now, almost at the end her head was on his shoulder, listening to how he had escaped on the back of Maximums, back to the tower.

When he got to the part where Gothel stabbed him several gasps could be heard among the people that had gathered.

When he told the part of how he had cut of her magic hair and had intended to die several of the maids started crying, even the queen allowed a few tears to fall.

When she continued the final part of the story the king noticed that her hands were clinging to whatever of Eugene she could, just to make sure that he was not going anywhere.

Everyone gasped as she retold the magic flowers final gift to her, and even more tears fell as story Eugene was brought back to life. There were smiles as they left the tower, smiles and tears as the story came to an end with a hug between a reunited family.

When the story was told and done, a calm and happy silence fell upon the room, and quietly people left, giving the king and queen time to learn about their daughter.

It was when everyone had left, Eugene having left her side to stand by the window, and also give them their alone time even if he did not leave the room.

They talked about nothing, they talked about everything. What did she like, did she want something to eat, was she thirsty.

There were a few things she had brought from the tower, a few of the smallest paintings she had done over the years. She shoved them to her parents, and the offer to give her a room to paint in was offered immediately.

She had been worried that they might not like Pascal, but her little friend had spent most of the story cuddling in the queens hands, enjoying being stroked by strange, yet familiar hands.

When there was nothing left to talk about, nothing left to ask from the king and queen, she finally got the courage to tell them the one thing she wanted since she learned the truth.

"I saw them"

Eugene looked over from his place by the window, a soft smile on his lips. Her parents looked at her, confused by what she meant.

"I cant remember how old I was when I first saw them, four, maybe five. But I saw them every year on my birthday"

It dawned on the queen immediately what she meant, and with tears in her eyes she hugged her daughter once more.

With teary eyes and a soft smile Rapunzel turned her eyes to her father, realization creeping into his eyes as well.

"I asked moth-" she stopped, then corrected herself. "I asked Gothel If I could go see the lights this year, she said no" she looked over at Eugene with a soft smile. "A few hours later Eugene climbed into the tower, and the rest you know"

The king wiped the tears from his eyes, not caring if new ones took their place.

"We did it every year… a hope that you would return to us, hoping that you would see them"

The queen smiled as Eugene walked over, smiling to as he took Rapunzels hand in his.

"I did, I saw them every year" she whispered. "And I knew they were special from the first time I saw them"

"Did you see them this year too" the queen asked.

Rapunzel smiled and looked up at Eugene, that special smile on her lips that had become his alone.

"I did. We did together, we saw the light"

It would not be until a few years later that her parents really understood what she meant by that.


End file.
